She's in my heart
by SoyMilkBambo
Summary: Australia has a mainland state named Victoria, which happens to also be Seychelles' name and capital.  It presses the question: Does Australia has some semblance of feelings for Seychelles?  One-shot, please review.
1. Chapter 1

Australia strolled leisurely down the pristine beaches of Seychelles' home.

She was hosting the world conference this time around, and the lax music of the waves lapping the shore was a wonderful respite from the hustle-bustle of normal city-like atmospheres.

In truth, the Australian man had deeply looked forward to this visit; he could not place exactly _why_ however. It was his guilty secret, a strange infatuation he had been harboring for quite some time. Australia, smitten, had named one of his main lands in his home _Victoria._ _Victoria_ also happened to be the name of Seychelles capital, and, more importantly, her name.

He had told himself that it was nothing more than a friendly gesture; like how Canada named one of his areas _'New Prussia'._ Australia knew deep down that there was a different emotion behind it, one that was growing strong.

He and Seychelles shared a lot of interests, and it was really no wonder why they had become firm friends.

They both enjoyed surfing, wild life, hikes, and the simple things in life. Not only that, but he considered her funny and wonderful; witty and yet sweet. She also hated England, so there was a plus.

His mind couldn't help but linger on a mental image of Seychelles; her dark brown eyes and island tan, warm smile and gentle eyes.

These were the thoughts that rolled restlessly through his mind like the waves that lapped the shore. The turmoil within the poor man's mind had reached a boiling point, causing him to tear at his brown hair in frustration; his thick eye-brows knitting together in confused irritation.

Halting in his languid pace, Australia dug his hands into his khaki shorts pockets, glaring out into the sea with troubled green eyes.

'_G'arn, I don't have a Buckley's chance with Victoria anyways,' _he inwardly snarled, sourly kicking the sand and sending grains off in a cloud. '_I always turn into a galah when I'm with that Sheila…'_

His train of thought was broken by a shout from the West.

"Bonjour Oz!"

Australia felt his heart leap into his throat like a frog from the voice. Victoria.

Typically, he never let anyone but Wy and New Zealand call him Oz, but Seychelles was an exception.

Australia turned; looking side-ways in mild surprise as the Seychellois girl came bounding across the sand in his direction.

She had obviously been surfing, for she was still in her bathing suit and had a short board tucked snuggly under her arm.

"G'day," Australia called back in a slightly airy voice, offering a slight wave as she bounded up; coming to a halt before him.

"You're here early, Liam," she commented. "Want to catch a wave….?"

Her inquiring look left him a little dizzy, causing him to falter in his answer.

"H-Huh? Oh, nah, not today mate." He put on a forced smile, shrugging with such force that his double ahoges bobbed.

"Oh," she looked mildly disappointed. "Well, want to go with me to my jeep…?" The question was a little unorthodox; unsure sounding.

"Sure mate," he smiled warmly at her, turning in stride and implying for her to lead the way.

They walked up a dune in an uneasy silence, before Australia tried to insert some conversation.

"So… Whutcha been up to, eh Fishy?" He gave her a teasing nudge, causing her to smile and nudge him playfully back.

"Nothing much really," she said reflectively. "Arthur was bothering me again. Berating me and complaining about something Alfred did on their anniversary. So I told him I didn't give a damn and for him to stop calling me at three in the morning with his boyfriend troubles."

"Good onya!" Australia laughed, shaking his head slightly at her spunky nature. "The pom deserved it."

By this time they had approached her bright blue jeep, and Seychelles absently tied her board to the roof of the car, chattering energetically all the while. Australia enjoyed it. The sound of her voice, her laugh, everything.

She was in the middle of explaining that she was going to most likely refrain from attending the after party when he interrupted.

"What? Wadda mean you aren't going? Aren't you hosting?"

"Oui, but it doesn't mean I HAVE to be there."

"Give it a burl! Ye' might like it!"

"Non," Seychelles said decisively, opening the door of the brightly colored jeep. "Say…." She paused as if an idea had stricken her. "What do you say we just go to the beach for some night surfing after the meeting? You game?"

Australia felt his mouth forming into a wolfish smile; running his thumb over the bridge of his nose that was covered with a band-aid.

"Damn, you bet I'm in, Fishy." He answered, not even bothering to ask before he climbed into the passenger seat of her jeep.

"Fire up the donk and let's go!" He annunciated "go" by slamming the door and slapping the roof of the car with his hand.

Seychelles let loose another peal of laughter as she opened the door of the jeep, inserting the key and turning on the ignition.

"So, it's a deal then?" She peered at him with a mischievous smile.

'_She didn't say date. Ouch.'_

Australia struggled to keep smiling at that low hit, but confirmed her question.

"Bring an esky to boot, and it's a tee-up!"

She smiled, shaking her head as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Merci, mon chéri~"

For the umpteenth time that day, Australia felt faint.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I don't know if I'll continue this. This is originally just a drabble about how Australia's smallest mainland state had the same title as Seychelles' capital (which were actually both named after Queen Victoria). <strong>

**I thought these two were very compatible due to their athletic, surfing, and animal loving natures.**

**I also thought "Fishy" was a cute nick-name.**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really had no idea this would be liked! :U**

**Ah, well, after neglecting this for months, I've decided to continue.**

* * *

><p>Australia tapped his pencil impatiently against the hard oak-wood desk of the world meeting hall, irritated about how dreary the meeting was going; moving at an amble much like that of a paralyzed snail. It was aggravating how one problem seemed to furcate into a further tangle, causing some nations go launch into verbal battles.<p>

America and England where having one of their couple-spats, barking at each other like rabid dogs over a minor disagreement; Thailand seemed to be trying to strip a shrieking and infuriated Cambodia (Australia pitied the petite Asian man). Yet, through all this, Seychelles had managed to fall asleep, snoring in a most unlady-like manner. The Australian felt the corners of his mouth lilt up in fondness for the Seychellois girl, chuckling under his breath and running his thumb over the course band-aid that was ever present on his nose. He knew that her cause for drowsiness was not that she was pococurante, but that the meetings were agonizingly boring and never solved much to begin with.

A stubborn pounding and vibration of the table jolted the Australian man from his thoughts, as well as awakening his drowsy item of infatuation.

"Hwazha hurrrn, uh-neh- Meeting adjourned," the islander girl bellowed in a fatigue laden voice that still rung with some semblance of asseverate tone, quite a feat considering she had just awakened. The other nations grumbled at this proclamation, and began to file out. The Australian quickly gathered up his things, rushing to push his way to Seychelles. Part way to her, he was dismayed to discover that a young strawberry blonde man had squirmed his way to her first. Australia felt his lips draw back in a gelid snarl. Before him, trying to shamelessly flirt with a very sleepy and somewhat moody Seychelles stood Seborga.

"Whadda ya' want, Azelio?" Seychelles squinted up at the Seborgan man with a prudent and short-tempered look. Her inquiry was met with a hauteur laugh and flip of strawberry blonde hair. "My, my! You're a-grumpy today, Victoria," he gave her his best puerile laugh and grin, which she merely stared at with a look of somnolent confusion. Seychelles started to straighten put her voluminous red bows, a sign of discomfort, Australia noted. "So~," oh, Seborga was definitely savoring it now, for he had taken notice of his one person audience. "If you don't a-have anything to a-do this evening, how 'bout we go out? My treat~" Australia could practically see the innuendo in the Seborgan's words, and he briskly strode forward, putting himself between Seborga and Seychelles.

"Sorry mate," the Australian grit out his words through clenched teeth, his muscles visibly stiffening. "But the Shelia cobber and I are already booked. Night surfing, so if you'd be so-" "Surfing, you say?" Seborga cut him off, a sly smile creeping onto his features. "Well, I a-suppose I could-a join you two?"

Apparently, the prospect of having another companion to surf with appealed greatly to Seychelles, despite who that person was. "Well sure," she chirped, suddenly bright and fully comatose. "The more the merrier!" Australia winced at the cliché line, scrambling and burbling, desperate to find a reason for Seborga not to accompany them.

"B-But Azelio doesn't even have his cozzie with him!"

'_I just want it to be you and me….'_

"Can't he just go swimming in his boxers?"

'_No! No! NO! Don't give him a chance to crack a fat!'_

"He's a dammed Lair!"

"Hey, a-now! I don't dress that flashy!"

'_You bastard, you will not, you will not…'_

Seychelles stood up very suddenly, her chair protesting with a wretched screech against the wood panel flooring. "Liam, that's enough," her voice was sharp, causing Australia to flinch. "He is coming with us, or you could not join us at all." Seborga smirked smugly, causing the Australians blood to boil in anger.

"…Fine, but if that mongrel isn't wearing a cozzie I SWEAR," he growled, "That yabber will be on his ass before-"

"Please do join us, Azelio. You can borrow one of my boards," the Seychellois girl cut him off sharply, instead smiling tenderly to Seborga, who flushed brightly, but nodded eagerly, regaining his composure.

"Now please excuse me while I speak to Liam," she winked in a friendly manner, before dragging and sputtering with rage Australia to the hall way.

The hallway had a pleasant beach-cottage theme; paintings of light houses adorned the wall, a shell texture was sponged quaintly into the creamy paint, and the carpet was of a lovely shell print.

"What is your problem?" Seychelles rounded around a bend cornering him to a bench. "You had no right to be so rude to him. He's my friend too!" Australia twitched slightly, taking great displeasure of Seborga being titled so highly. "I just can't stand that whacker, Victoria!" He retaliated, rising to his full height and looking down on her. "I don't mean to whinge, mate, but the way he looks at you… What he _implies_-!" Seychelles held up one of her hands, pinching the bridge of her nose and squeezing her eyes shut. "Oh please, Liam, don't you start on something like that, I swear, you're so over-protective." She reopened her eyes, smiling wearily, and gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "Relax, he could never replace you." At that moment, Australia felt his heart would burst, as though all the emotions he never knew he had were about to broil over.

"I mean, you're like a brother to me!"

The Australian felt as though he had been dealt a low hit.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun-Dun-Duuuunn! Australia has some competition!<strong>

**Now, for some Aussie slang translation notes:**

**Cozzie- swim-suit**

**Crack a fat- a boner**

**Review?**


End file.
